


Old School Punishment

by vizarding



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected team-up lead to a few disasters, Alan thinks Hal needs his kind of discipline. And,  unfortunately for both of them, that sort of talk is just what Hal is into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old School Punishment

_"And in my day, you'd get your hide tanned raw for being as irresponsible and flippant as you!!"_ Alan had been raving at him for quite a while on the way back from dealing with a strange mismatch pair of the Tattooed Man and the second Icicle outside Coast City. In turning them in to the authorities-- well, Hal had thought why not just carry them to the local prison and that's how he ended up using the last of his juice. It was no problem, they actually lent him a van when he explained-- to which Alan joined him for some reason.

That reason being to lecture him in the several hour drive back home.

What luck.

It was sort of funny, his uniform had melted away soon after they pulled off, and Alan still sat next to him clad in his ridiculous high collar spandex suit. He looked like a Christmas ornament lacking the purple. It would be funny if he wasn't getting the most unnecessary talk down of his life.

It was amazing how the man had the miraculous body of a 20 year old and yet still sound like such a geezer; he'd been going on so long and-- okay, maybe Hal's taking this a little too harshly, it's not as if Alan is raising his voice. But he didn't ask for it and-- that damn thing about his "hide being tanned raw" stuck in his mind for the worst reasons. _Worst_ of the worst reasons. He gripped the steering wheel, gnawed at his lip, focused on the road. Tried to do anything to distract from it. Maybe it was the way Alan was insulting him did something too.

Reminded him of Carol's lectures and the sore bottom he got sometimes.

Wait, no, he shouldn't be thinking of that sort of thing with _Alan_ of all people. He was a mentor, a father-figure, an older ma… well the last one wasn't exactly true right now, with his refined featured, restored to youth. 

Alan's palm was pushed flat on the dashboard as he was turned and facing Hal, wagging a finger with his other hand. It looked firm, strong, imagining what it might be able to do-- god, Alan, stop talking-- god thoughts stop _thinking_.

"And another thing, I still can not believe you let your ring run out. I used to have that problem, I understand it could get away from you, but in all honesty just using it to be flashy and show off-- you don't have the luxury!"

Okay, that was it.

Now Alan was just talking out his ass and Hal just pulled over to the side of the road, head bowed with his shoulders shaking; he kept two steady hands on the steering wheel. He wasn't sure which frustration was building at a greater rate.

"Why, I should bend you over my knee, maybe that would knock some sense into you!!"

"Maybe you SHOULD!" Hal finally retaliated arms thrown up, not looking to Alan. That, at least, shut him up and he got a few moments of silence. He was very surprised when the man grabbed his wrist and tugged him over the center compartment into the back of the van. Twisting his body between the small space wasn't exactly fun, and he stumbled on his knees as Alan dragged him, crouched standing with a hand glowing with green energy. 

A ruler construct formed. "Maybe I shall."

Man, if Hal wasn't so annoyed, he'd find this confusingly hot.

Okay, maybe he still found it a little hot.

(A lot hot, the forceful grip around his wrist and everything about this situation were a little much for him. Oh god, no, it's Alan, stop that.)

But it didn't stop as a chair appeared, Alan pulling him over his lap. Hal drew in a sharp breath as he fell hard against the other man's thighs, letting out a gasp when finger slid into his waistband, struggling to pull his jeans over his backside. Alan seemed to run into a little bit of a dilemma, and it's then that Hal is able to catch himself.

"Hey! HEY! Alan this isn't funny!!" Hal struggled to look over his shoulder, only able to catch sight the ruler floating to the side of the raised collar, lighting the very dark back of the van. It was actually a little hard to see but that wasn't really an issue at the moment.

"No, it's not funny at all. Children these days need a proper lesson in respect and discipline." With a few more tugs, he finally got it over the bottom of Hal's ass, his hand resting on it momentarily before reaching up for the construct. "You've been a bad child and I'm going to teach you."

Hal struggled a bit-- not as much as he could, he couldn't lie to himself-- but the moment the first strike came, his entire body tensed and froze. It wasn't exactly a foreign feeling and it was such a sweet stinging. He let out another gasp when the second strike came. And another when they continued. Every hit against his skin caused a sound to ring through the stuffy air of the van, only accompanied by Hal's strangled cries and Alan's continued lecture. Only brief words about showmanship and public view and other things, Hal only focused on when he called him 'bad' or 'wrong' or other little things that sent heat to his loins. He really shouldn't be getting hard off of this. Or at least be trying not to. But as his skin reddened and he thought of the welts that might be there from the little metal bit on the end of the construct-- he shuddered at the thought. He was reduced to pants, trying to hold back his begging.

Alan's grip on his wrists had loosened once he had realized Hal wasn't fighting and-- Hal almost whined when the hitting stopped. He then noticed _how_ hard he was. And how he'd been rubbed against Alan's thigh slightly and how Alan could _feel_ it.

Heat surged from his loins to his face and he hung his head. The humiliation was only getting him worse off. His hips continued to shift just so slightly because he just needed a peek he needed more he wanted--

Alan seemed to get over his stunned silence when his fingers tangled in Hal's hair, pulling, ripping at his scalp and this sent him hissing and a breathy moan escaped him and he had no idea what Alan was thinking as his head was forced craned back in an attempt to meet the blond's eye. "You… you little deviant. You're a horribly dirty man, enjoying this. This is supposed to be punishment." That flat, firm palm from earlier was resting on his backside, thumb rubbing at the throbbing skin. Pressing hard into it causing their bearer to shudder.

"Maybe… more punishment… would persuade me otherwise." He felt really uncomfortable his jeans still firmly around his crotch, he wished Alan had pulled down his pants completely.

"Naughty boy." Alan breathed, and Hal could hear the shaking. Was he… turned on too? After a few moments, he drew a sharp breath through his nose. "Maybe all you need is a bare hand to get the devil from you." His hand caressed down Hal's thigh before suddenly whipping up and back down, slapping _hard_ against the bare, almost bleeding skin.

Alan really was going to give him a spanking.

Hal felt tears turn into the corners of his eye, his body arching. He was hot and sweaty and he couldn't help but plea. "Yes, please, punish me, I was bad."

"You admit it now?" Alan brought his hand up again, a hard slap ringing through the empty cabin.

"Yes!" Hal groaned, head bowing as he rutted against Alan's thigh, his jeans just so tight constricting and his entire bottom sang in pain-- and it still wasn't enough. "I was bad. I need more punishment." He always said ridiculous things when he was desperate for pleasure; Carol recorded it one time and played it back and wow did he not like hearing that.

Alan delivered another blow though, his hand strong and Hal let out the most pained groan. Again, and again, his other hand still pulling up his scalp. Hal's body jolted when Alan delivered a particularly hard blow and he could feel a mess waiting to happen in his underwear. He really didn't care at this point. He whined and cried and oh, he was bad, so bad, and his back arched and felt grinded against Alan's thigh with every strong slap and he arched again, pressing to his leg as he came, Alan letting go of his hair as he collapsed from the exhaustion. It was abrupt and, while satisfying, he wasn't left with anything more than the pain pulsing through his body. He bit back a sob.

Alan's hands once again grabbed his wrists and forced him up, and then sat him back down on his knee. With a small whine, Hal let a tear fall. There was a long silence before Alan pat his chest, "See, now, don't you feel better admitting you were wrong. Do better in the future and it won't have to come to this."

"This is shitty after-care," Hal said bluntly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was accidentally written on Father's Day and I'm still so ashamed and I will never not be ashamed because I am so proud of this fic. Forgive my sins. Instead turn your eyes [halnotharold](http://halnotharold.tumblr.com/) for blame.


End file.
